Applicant's underground system is concerned with storm-water management applications. In particular, the subject system is directed to a storm pod system which includes one or more pod members of predetermined contour, which directs the loads supported thereon to be dispersed through an elliptically-contoured sidewall which maximizes the strength of the structure. The modular design of Applicant's pod members, and the pod structures being of reinforced concrete design, ensure that Applicant's system is customizable to fit the requirements of various users. The design of Applicant's system further ensures a long service life and durability, and reduces the associated structural costs.